In contrast to Random Access Memory (RAM) technologies that use electronic charges to store data, MRAM is a memory technology that uses magnetic polarization to store data. One primary benefit of MRAM is that it retains the stored data in the absence of applied system power, thus, it is a nonvolatile memory. Generally, MRAM includes a large number of magnetic cells formed on a semiconductor substrate, where each cell represents one data bit. Information is written to a bit cell by changing the magnetization direction of a magnetic element within the cell, and a bit cell is read by measuring the resistance of the cell (e.g., low resistance typically represents a “0” bit and high resistance typically represents a “1” bit).
A MRAM device generally includes an array of cells that are programmed using programming lines, often called conductive bit lines and conductive digit lines. MRAM devices are fabricated using known semiconductor process technologies. For example, the bit and digit lines are formed from different metal layers that are separated by one or more insulating and/or additional metal layers. Conventional fabrication processes allow distinct MRAM devices to be easily fabricated on a devoted substrate.
The miniaturization of many modern applications make it desirable to shrink the physical size of electronic devices, integrate multiple components or devices into a single chip, and/or improve circuit layout efficiency. It is desirable to have a semiconductor-based device that includes a MRAM architecture integrated with passive elements, such as resistors and capacitors on a single substrate, where the MRAM architecture and the passive elements are fabricated using the same process technology. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.